


Healing

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Healing, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: gwil helps ben get over a break up. ben eventually realizes gwil is the type of person he should be dating.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> some harlee stuff a friend and i wrote on discord awhile back and posting it here now because someone told me this was the place to post fics!

after he broke up with his girlfriend ben felt like his world had ended. nothing brought him joy anymore. they broke up before he started filming borhap and the only thing keeping him going was the other cast who supported him throughout it.

of them all gwilym was the one who was there for him the most. he and gwilym had bonded quickly. ben thinks they bonded so fast because joe and rami already knew each other and had a strong friendship and even though they were nice to him and gwilym, the two of them still felt left out. 

so gwilym was the one he reached for when the break up happened.

“you’ll be ok” gwilym said. he gave ben a hug and listened to him cry, rubbing his back after to make sure he was ok.

“it feels awful” ben said. “i don’t ever want to date again”

gwilym looked sad at that. “don’t say that. you’ll find someone new one day who’ll make you change your mind.”

ben hoped he was right. for months it didn’t seem like he would ever get over his break up. it ached like nothing else he had felt before and it felt like someone had plunged their hand into his chest and pulled out his heart.

gwilym was with him throughout it. joe and rami were too. the four of them formed a strong friendship because they all had their own things to deal with. ben had his break up, joe had his dad, rami had leading the movie and problems with the director. gwil ended up being the one to make sure everyone was ok and coping.

it was during those moments that ben realized what a good person gwilym was. he was always so concerned with everyone else. he spent hours with ben, making sure ben wasn’t sad or depressed, giving him a shoulder to cry on if he needed it. he visited ben at home and cooked for him and cleaned his apartment and took his dog out for walks.

ben couldn’t think of other friends who would do this for him. 

it made him realize that whoever gwilym ended up dating would be a lucky person. the thought of gwilym dating someone made him burn with envy. it was confusing because ben never really thought about guys like that before and he didn’t know if gwilym had either.

he thought of it a lot during filming. he would blush whenever gwilym smiled at him or would touch him, even if the touch was nothing more than a hug or a friendly punch in the arm. it got to the point where ben was even imagining what it would be like to kiss gwilym or go out on a date with him.

ben surprisingly wasn’t as panicked as he thought he would be at the idea of dating another man. not when that man was gwilym. 

“this is becoming a problem” he thought to himself. 

“a big problem” he realized when he couldn’t stop blushing one day when he caught gwilym without a shirt.

his new crush made hanging out with gwilym harder. gwilym noticed eventually.

“what’s wrong ben?” he asked

he sounded so concerned. the soft look in his eyes was almost too much for ben to bear and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss gwilym. 

“is this about your ex?” gwilym asked with a frown.

ben shook his head. “no i think i moved on”

“that’s wonderful! why did you not say something sooner?”

ben blushed and looked down. “i don’t think you’d approve”

“why would i not? anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“do you mean that?” ben asked surprised.

gwilym nodded seriously. “yes of course I do.”

ben took a deep breath and then confessed the one thing plaguing his mind for the past weeks. “i think i have a crush on you.”

he stood there feeling like an idiot and wished he was anywhere else. he knew he shouldn’t have said anything. now gwilym would ask for them to never be on set together again or he’d hate him forever.

ben didn’t expect gwilym to put a hand on his cheek and turn his face so he could look at his expression. gwilym was smiling.

“is it true?” he asked.

when ben nodded gwilym leaned in and kissed him.

“like i said, anyone would be lucky to have you. that includes me.”


End file.
